Confessions
by Stu-Stu13
Summary: rated:M for sexual content My first fanfic. Kurenai confesses to kakashi and is releived when he feels the same, but will sasuke and naruto ruin it? kakaxkure, naruxhina, sasuxsaku, inoxshikaxtema, more couples later in story
1. Confessions

Confessions

Kakashi246: my first story, and lemon. Please reveiw and notify me of any problems. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did this kind of thing would happen ALOT.

WARNING!! SEXUAL CONTENT!!! If you are not into that kind of thing then click out now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonnin walked down the dimly lit streets. He heard weeping and followed the sound. He got to some bushes and pushed them aside to see his colleague, Kurenai, weeping on the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried for her. She looked at him and replied,"There's something I want to tell you, but i'm afraid the feeling is not the same for the both of us." "Try me," he stated blankly. "I l-love y-you," she whispered. He kneeled by her slender form and whispered,"I love you too." She stared into his one exposed onyx eye and slowly grabed his mask. He made no move to stop her, but rather he started to cut the wrappings she kept on her. She pulled down his mask and stared at his face. To her it looked perfect, with no flaws what-so-ever. He slowly leaned closer until their lips met in a long, savored, kiss. She pulled away for air as he stared into her crimson eyes. She worked her hand down to the hem of his pants. He finished cutting the wrappings and moved to cut her shirt, never looking away from her eyes.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper with her teeth as he cut off her shirt and discarded it onto the grass. She pulled off his pants and boxers while his hands caressed her breasts. She wrapped her hand around his cock and gently licked the tip. He bit back a maon as his hands worked her breasts further. She dipped her head down taking his full length into her mouth. He let out a small moan until he came. She was surprised and drew back, releasing his cock from her mouth. "My turn," he teased. He pushed her onto her back and licked her wet pussy. She moaned in pure pleasure as he licked her.

He moved his mouth from her pussy and brought his face to hers. He kissed her and their tongues intertwined with each other. He smirked as he brought his cock to her pussy. "I'll be gentle at first," he said as he pushed into her. She maoned his named and screamed for him to go faster and strike her deeper. He let out a small sigh as he came, soon followed by kurenai's scream indicating she came. "KAKASHI!!!" she yelled into the night. Satisfied, he pulled out of her and they both fell asleep, unaware of the old man in a nearby tree.

"This is perfect for my reasearch," he chuckled. He scribbled down some last minuet notes and jumped home to his wife, the hokage. He was to excited about fucking his wife that he never noticed the blond-haired boy or the raven-haired boy in a bush masterbating to the events that just took place. They both reached their climax and came. They stood, pulled up their pants and grabed their digital camera which had pictures of kakashi and kurenai's sex-capade.

"Finally we'll get our revenge," said the blond. "Yes, I will get kakashi-sensei back for exposing me and sakura," the other boy responded. "And i'm getting pay back for him exposing me and hinata," the blond stated. "Now we just gotta copy and post these pictures," the raven-haired boy said. "Right," the blond confirmed. They both walked off into the night thinking of their prank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it sucked it's my first one and i'm not to good at this. Plz review. I know it was short I am going to try to work on that.


	2. The Dirt Hungry Hokage

Confessions chpt. 2

Thanks to DufFan for being my first reveiwer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Please R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, the masked jonnin awoke from sleep to find his lover awake and dressed. She was staring at something on a tree, but this went unnoticed to him. He stood and dressed while he greeted her with a "good morning." He then noticed she was staring at something on a tree with a face full of horror. He looked in the same direction as her and then he saw it. It was a peice of paper with a picture of last nights events on it. "NARUTO!!! SASUKE!!!" he yelled furiously.

On a nearby training ground Naruto and Sasuke heard their sensei yell. "Now for the real fun," Naruto said evilly. "Yeah," replied Sasuke as they both jumped off.

As Kakashi and Kurenai walked towards Tsunade's office people were pointing and whispering. Kakashi knew what his students were goin to do. They planned on showing the dirt hungry Hokage the pictures like he had done to them. 'If she sees the pictures she'll never let it go' he thought. "I hope we're not to late," he said. "We both do," Kurenai answered.

The blond and raven-haired boys walked into the Hokage's office to find her and her husband making out. "Ahem," Naruto grunted. "Oh what is it you need?" asked Tsuade as her husband retreated out of the room. "We'd like to show you something," Sasuke said with a grin. Naruto handed her the pictures. She turned a light shade of pink.

By the time the two jonnins made it to Tsunade's office she was the only one there. "Have Naruto and Sasuke been here?" Kakashi asked frantically. "Yes. Yes, they have," Tsunade said, grinning as she pulled out te pictures. Kakashi lunged for the pictures only getting Tsunade's fist pounded into his face. "Now i've got dirt on you, so you will not tell anyone my little secret," Tsunade snickered. "Fine," Kakashi grunted, "but no one sees those pictures!" "Very well," Tsunade replied. Kakashi stormed out of the room with Kurenai following closely.

Hinata and her lover sat across from Sakura and her lover. Naruto was actually eating something other than ramen which surprised everyone. Suddenly, Kakashi came in with Kurenai. He glared at Naruto and Sasuke and they glared back. A good five minuets passed before Kakashi looked away and sat down with kurenai.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked. As if on cue Ino walked in dragging Shikamaru with her. "Sup guys?" Naruto asked. "Nothing much," Ino replied as she and Shikamaru sat down.

"So you two put up the pictures?" asked Shikamaru knowingly.

"I guess you really are a genious," Sasuke remarked. "OF COURSE HE IS!!!" Ino yelled. "Calm down, Ino," Sakura urged. "Whatever," Ino grunted. At a nearby table, Temari listened. She was furious that Ino was with Shikamaru. She calmed herself and left.

Shikamaru was the only one who noticed Temari's presence. He could tell she was upset. He felt sympathy for her, but if he did what he wanted to and went after her, then Ino would be hurt. He gave up and decided not to go after her. 'It would be troublesome anyway' he thought. Him and Ino were the first to leave. Then Sakura and Sasuke left, then Naruto and Hinata left, and last Kakashi and Kurenai left.

On their way to Kakashi's place, him and Kurenai stopped by Anko's house. They were shocked to find Anko making out with Ibiki. They quickly made their way out and to Kakashi's house. They entered his house and both sat on the couch. Kurenai insisted they watch a chick flick, but gotalot of protest from Kakashi who wanted to watch an action movie. In the end they decided to watch a comedy/romance movie.

Kakashi put the movie in and sat back down. Kurenai leaned into him. He gently lifted her head and kisses her. They held the kiss for a long time before she pulled away and pushed him on to his back. Kakashi, expecting her to want sex, was surprised to find out she just wanted to lay down. He was dissapointed, but he would not push her to do anything she didn't want to. As they laid there, they both slowly drifted to sleep in the darkness of Kakashi's living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's still so short. I will update before friday for sure and maybe i'll update on monday.


	3. A Long Separation

Confessions chpt.3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING!!! LEMON!!! If you do not like that kind of stuff then click out now.

Please R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai was first to awake. She stood and took note that all she had on was her bra and panties. She didn't remember taking her clothes off. She shrugged and walked into Kakashi's kitchen. She started cooking breakfast. Not to ong after, Kakashi awoke. Kakashi walked into the kitchen and smelled bacon and eggs. "You didn't have to make breakfast, Kurenai," he said as he came up behind her and held her by her waist. "But i wanted to," Kurenai answered.

"And i'd like to know...why was I only in my bra and panties when i woke up?" "Oh, that...," he stalled,"well uhhh I-" He was interupted by the phone ringing. Releaved he answered,"Hello?" On the other side of the line, Tsunade groggily talked to him. "You need to go on a two year mission," she told him. He immediately exclaimed,"What?!?! But I-" He was interrupted by Tsunade. "No buts!! You're taking this mission!!",she yelled, agrivated. "Yes Tsunade-sama," he muttered as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Kurenai asked. "Tsunade," he replied. "Why did she call?" she questioned. "I have to leave on a two year mission," he said sadly. "What?!?! No you can't go," she tried to convince him. "I have to Kurenai. I'm sorry, but it's my job," he told her. "Yes, you're right, but please be careful," she said, giving up the fight.

"Goodbye," he said as he grabbed his bag that was always prepared for an emergency mission. "I love you!," she yelled as he walked away. "I love you too," he assured her. He walked out of sight and she went back into the house feeling light headed. Before she could even sit down she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She felt horrible and strangely she felt angry. Angry at Kakashi for leaving and angry at Tsunade for making him leave. She was furious, but when she grabbed the phone to call Tsunade she felt really happy. It was weird, because the love of her life had just left for two years. She was confused and she felt sick.

--------------------------Sasuke's POV----------------------------

Sasuke awoke to his alarm clock going off. He swung his arm and hit the alarm clock fairly hard. Before he could fall back asleep, his phone rang. He groaned and stood up. He made his way over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he said tiredly. "Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan," he said more awake now. Sakura asked,"Are we still meeting at the Hokage mountain?" "Oh, uhhh yeah," Sasuke answered. "Ok, I was just checking. Meet you there Sasuke-kun," she said before hanging up.

He put the phone down and stepped into the shower. After his shower he put on his usual attire. He grabbed a peice of toast and walked out the door. As he made his way up the Hokage mountain he saw Kurenai sitting by a waterfall. If he wasn't in a hurry he would have stopped to talk to her. He worked his way further up the mountain and saw Sakura sitting on a picnic blanket. "Sasuke-kun!!," she called. "Hey Sakura-chan," he said as he sat by her.

"It's beautiful up here," she said. "Yeah," Sasuke answered. "It's very romantic," she commented. "I g-guess so," Sasuke stammered.

"Are you being shy Sasuke, Uchiha?" Sakura asked unbeleivably. "N-no i'm n-not!!," he almost yelled. "Ph, but you don't have to be shy," she told him as her hand moved its way to his pants. "I said i'm not shy," he said clearly as his hands moved up Sakura's shirt. "I can see that...now," Sakura teased as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Apparently you're not shy either," Sasuke teased as he pulled her shirt off her. "Why would I be?" Sakura questioned while she pulled down his boxers.

"Oh I dunno maybe because you're the only one who'll ever have me," Sasuke said as he leaned back to allow Sakura full access. "I know that...because if you ever cheat on me i'll never do this again," Sakura said while she took his cock into her mouth. Sasuke moaned loudly. It wasn't the first time she did this to him, but it seemed to get better and better. Sakura released his cock from her right before he came and then pulled up so her face was by his. "I'll be rough," Sasuke said as he shoved into her. "Yes, be rougher, go faster, go harder, go deeper!!" she yelled in pleasure. Sasuke did what she asked happily until they both came at the same time and collapsed exhausted together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, i'm not good at lengths. Most likely i'll have chapters these short for the whole story, but i'll try my best to update alot.

Please reveiw!


	4. Regrets, Illness, and A Search Party

Confessions ch.4

thnx to my very few reveiwers.

disclaimer: i do not own naruto

WARNING!!!!!!!! LEMON!!!!!!!!! if you do not like that kinda thing...then why are you reading a M rated fanfiction?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Please R&R

----------------Naruto's POV----------------

Hinata awoke slowly. She stood up from her bed and smiled at the still sleeping Naruto. Naruto had been living in her house for a couple months. Naruto's old home was very small and was not a place anyone would ever want to stay at. Also his house was damaged by the villagers often, but no one dared attack the hyuuga compound. Hinata got out of bed. In doing this she woke up Naruto. Naruto got up and called Sasuke. "What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled as he awoke to find him and Sakura naked on the hokage mountain. "Did the plan work? Did Kakashi-sensei go on the mission?" Sasuke brightened up and said,"Yeah it did. He left earlier." Naruto answered,"Well that's that. We've got him back for the all the things he's done to us before." Sasuke frowned,"Do you think we were too harsh?" Naruto looked down in thought,"No, i don't think so..." Sasuke remarked,"This could ruin their relationship." Naruto looked guilty as he heard this,"What's done is done Sasuke." Sasuke looked dissapointed at this,"I guess you're right."

-------------Tsunade's POV-------------------

Tsunade awoke to see her husband was gone...again. Most likely to do more 'research'. She had been reading his newest book prologue and it featured a red-eyed, black-haired, kunoichi and a silver-haired, sharingan-weilding shinobi. She walked into her office and looked at the pictures of Kakashi and Kurenai which were to act as payment for sending Kakashi away on a 2-year mission. She felt guilty. She knew how sensitive and fragile Kurenai was. She didn't know how she would react. She got a note saying Kakashi had left not to long after she called. She considered bringing hm back, but then she would have no dirt to hold against Kakashi, so she just sat down and pretended to do some paperwork. She heard her door open and saw it was only Jiraiya. "Hey honey," he greeted upon entering. "Hey," she said lazily. Jiraya came up behind her and grabbed her waist. "Not now Jiraiya," she said in a tired way. "Ugh, fine," he grunted as he sat down and eventually fell asleep.

-------------Kurenai's POV--------------------

Kurenai was hanging her head over the toilet. She felt sick all morning. She had gone out to the waterfall she loved to sit by earlier, but she just felt worse. She slowly got up and got a discusting looking sandwich out of her fridge. She had called Tsunade and got no answer. She just passed it off as a virus. She spent alot of her day eating more than usual and also running to the bathroom every once and awhile. She felt horrible and she didn't know why. Asuma knocked on her door and saw her situation. He tried to make her feel better and comfort her. He had loved her for a long time, but never told her. When he heard Kakashi went on a mission for 2 years he decided to make his move. He wasn't going to lose to Kakashi.

------------------Temari's POV--------------------

Temari was sitting by a lake, crying. She didn't know what to do. She loved Shikamaru, but he was with Ino. She thought about breaking them up, but that would be unfair to Shikamaru. So she decided to just leave them be. She wanted him to be happy. She stood up and headed to the hotel she was staying at.

------------------Shikamaru's POV---------------------

Shikamaru was confused. He loved Temari, but didn't want to hurt Ino. He didn't know what to do. Then it hit him. He would make Ino break up with him. He would be the exact opposite of what he is now, and she will then want to break up. It was perfect, but it would be troublesome. He didn't care. He would do it so he could be with Temari. That's what he wanted.

------------------Ino's POV----------------------------

Ino sat daydreaming about her boyfriend. Then she got to one thing...sex. She was still a virgin and she didn't like it. Sakura was no longer a virgin and not even Hinata was. She wanted to share in an intimate relationship like they had. She knew what she wanted...and her very submissive and lazy boyfriend would not stop her. She was the in-controll one in the relationship. She liked it that way, and she wanted it to stay that way.

----------------------------later on---------------------------------

Ino and Shikamaru were walking together and she noticed he looked more...energetic. It was very unlike him to be like this. They were heading to her house to watch a movie. She was going to make her move. They arrived at her door and she stepped in with Shikamaru following behind her. She said,"We're going to watch a romance." "No we're watching an action movie," Shkamaru stated. Ino was shocked. Shikamaru never dissagreed with her. She didn't like this. She wanted to be in controll. "Whatever," she replied. 'It's not like we'll be watching the movie much',she thought to herself. She put the movie in and sat by Shikamaru on the couch. She snuggled into him tight and she could feel him get uncomfortable. She pushed against him so he fell flat onto the couch. She crawled over him and layed on top of him. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously. She didn't answer. Instead she just fiddled with the top of his pants until finally unbottoning and unzipping them. She was in controll of this moment and that's how she wanted it to stay, but Shikamaru had other plans. He stood up and secured his pants. The bulge in his pants made it obvious his body and his brain were to different things. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Home," he replied coldly. "But- but," Ino stammered. "Bye," he yelled as he left. Ino was pissed. She didn't like this new Shikamaru. She sighed and said,"I guess i'll have to dump him." She felt bad, but she was going to dump him anyway.

-----------------------Shikamaru's POV-----------------------

Shikamaru headed to the lake where he usualy went. He sat down and made sure no one was around. When he saw no one he undid his pants. He started rubbing himself off to get rid of the bulge Ino had made. He thought he could hear faint giggling, but just passed it off as nothing. He finally climaxed and fell back wards. He didn't notice the blone sand kunoichi sit by him. He finally realized she was there and sat up quickly. He saw her expression and remembered, his member was exposed. He quickly bottoned and zipped his pants up all the while turning a deep red color. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered for words. "No, i'm sorry," Shikamaru said as he turned an even deeper shade of red. "Why are you here?" he asked. Temari couldn't speak. She didn't realize how big his member was. "Ummm hello?" he said as he waved his hand in front of her face. She snaped out of her daze and said, "Oh sorry, I came here to relax, but...," "But what?" he asked. "Well i'm so turned on i just can't relax," she blurted out without thinking. "I can help you relax," he told her. "H-How will you do that?" she asked. "All you have to do is satisfy your body's hunger for me," he replied. "But how?" she asked. "It's hard to explain so i'll just show you instead," he said as he got closer to her. "But-" she was cut off by Shikamaru kissing her. He kissed her straight on the lips then moved down her neck until he met her shirt top. He looked up at her face, asking for perission to continue. The look of pure pleasure on Temari's face was all he needed to see before he slipped her shirt off and caressed her breasts. He played with her slowly, teasing her and she didn't like that. She flipped him over on his back and quickly stripped him. She was amazed at his body and took a moment to look over it. Then she crushed her lips on his in a long kiss. She broke away for air and continued her search of his body. She made her way to his cock and gently licked the tip. He bucked his hips up, begging for more. She giggled at this and just kept on licking him. she licked every inch of his member and then took all of it into her mouth. His fingers found their way to her wet pussy and began going in and out of her. She moaned and the vibrations from it on his cock made him cum. She swallowed every bit of it and then she too came. Shikamaru moved so he was centered at her pussy. "Ready?" he asked. Temari nodded her head. He shoved into her and let her get used to his dick being in her. At first it hurt her, but then the pain went away and it was replaced by pleasure. "Please...fuck me hard," she begged. Shikamaru did as she wished and plunged into her harder and harder everytime. They both came at the sametime and collapsed. They decided not to move. Instead they just fell asleep there.

-----------------Kurenai's POV-------------

Asuma had been helping her and finally convinced her to see Tsunade. When they entered Tsunade's office Jiraiya was asleep on a chair and she was doing... or pretending to do paperwork. Kurenai explained what was happening then layed down on an examining table. Tsunade clasped her hands over Kurenai's stomach and immediatly stepped back. "hat is it?" Asuma asked, worried for Kurenai. "She-she is..." Tsunade stammered. "She's what?!?" Asuma yelled. "She's...pregnant," Asuma looked horrified and kurenai just stared blankly. "What?!?" Asuma yelled. "You heard me. Now, Asuma, i am assigning you a mission to-" Tsunade started. "But i need to take care of Kurenai!!!" Asuma interupted. "Let me finish, damn it!!!! As i was saying, you are being assigned to watch over Kurenai since you're like a brother to her," Tsunade stated matter-of-factly. Asuma's expression dropped. 'like a brother? a brother?' he said over and over in his head. "Is there a problem with that?" Tsunade said as she walked out of the room. "No," he muttered. They headed out of her office and back to Kurenai's house. Kurenai slept on her bed and Asuma set up on the floor in her room.He felt like pouncing on her right then and there. Kurenai didn't say a word the entire night. Asuma was worried about her, but eventually fell into a deep sleep.

---------------the next morning---Shikamaru's POV----------------------------

Shikamaru woke up to see Temari dressed and ready to leave. "Where you going baby?" he asked. "You're girlfriend is almost here. I suppose you're going to tell me that last night was just an accident." she said, about to cry. "No. Last night was no accident. I love you." he said seriously. Temari smiled and said,"I love you too." Just then she jumped onto her fan and hovered away. Shikamaru realized he was still nude. He quickly started getting dress and just as he slipped on his sandals Ino walked up to him. "Why are you up so early lazy-ass?" Ino asked teasingly. Shikmaru immediatly went back to acting just the opposite of what he was. "Yeah yeah whatever. Why are you here?" he asked. "We need to talk." Ino said nervously. "Ok go ahead," he urged her on. "I-I think w-we should...," she studdered. "We should what?" he asked. "W-we should...s-see other p-people." He felt overjoyed, but tried to contain it. "Oh," he said trying to look sad. "I'm sorry," she said. "No, it's ok," he said walking off slowly. When he was out of her seeing distance he ran toward Temari's hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------Time Skip(2 years)-------------------------------

Kurenai stood, with a baby in her arms, at the gate of konoha. Asuma was next to her along with, all of team 7, Hinata, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't look into Kurenai's eyes so they just looked at their feet. Tsunade was holding a scroll and Jiraiya had a new Icha Icha book. Kurenai looked back at Tsunade. "When is he supposed to come?" she asked. "The note said today." she replied, worried for her. Kurenai looked out the gate for a long while. Tsunade spoke up, "It's getting really late. Me and Jiraiya are going home. Call if he comes." Then her and Jiraiya left. After a while Gai left. Then Sasuke, sakura, Naruto, and Hinata left. Asuma looked at Kurenai. "We should go." he told her. "You go, i'll stay a little longer." she insisted. He nodded and left. She looked out the gate again. She didn't realize, but she started crying. About three hours later she decided she had to go home. Hesitantly she walked back to her house. When she walked in Asuma stood up immediately. He had moved in so he could help her with her baby since she still had to take missons. She put the baby to bed and walked to her room, not saying anything the entire time. Asuma fell asleep on the couch about half an hour later than her. He felt sorry for her. It was his chance to have her, but he still couldn't help, but feel sympathy.

-----------------------------------Shikamaru's POV---------------------------------------

Shikamaru got the news that Kakashi had not come back. He felt really sorry for Kurenai, but he couldn't do anything to help. Then he got an idea. He called Tsunade and requested something of her. After careful thought she approved his request. He hung up then made some more calls.

-------------------------------------Naruto's POV--------------------------------------------

Naruto had got home and he felt horrible. He had thought about how he'd feel if Hinata left for two years and then not come back when she was supposed to. He was about to go to sleep when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. It was Shikamaru. After a few minutes of talking he hung up and told hinata what he was told.

----------------------------------------Sasuke's POV----------------------------------------

Sasuke had made it home with Sakura. They had rented an appartment of their own so they didn't have to deal with their parents. Sasuke felt like such an insensitive idiot. He separated Kakashi and Kurenai for two years! He put it out of his mind and tried to go to sleep. Before he had the chance to go to sleep the phone rang. He got up and reluctantly answered, hoping it wasn't Tsunade repoting Kakashi had died. Turns out it was Shikamaru. He talked with him for awhile and hung up. He woke up Sakura and told her what was going on.

----------------------------------------Asuma's POV------------------------------------------

Asuma woke up to the sound of the phone. He got to it before it could disturb Kurenai. He answered and was surprised to see it was Shikamaru. "Sensei i have gotten permission to form a search party. I requested it take place in about an hour. Meet at the gate." then he hung up. Asuma left Kurenai a note and slipped out quietly.

---------------------------------------Jiraiya's POV-------------------------------------------

Tsunade had ordered that Jiraiya personally command this search party, so he was on his way to the gate. He didn't want to go. He'd much rather be asleep in his bed, but Tsunade threatened him with no sex, so he saw it like he had no choice. As he approached the gate he could see everyone waiting. Shikamaru was fast to get the news out. He was thirty minutes early and yet everyone was there. The group consisted of Shikamaru, Asuma, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. Temari didn't really want to be there, but Shikamaru said he'd need her help. Jiraiya looked at them and said, "There will be four teams of two. Team one: Naruto and Hinata, team two: Sasuke and Sakura, team three: Shikamaru and Temari, and Asuma and myself will make team four. Any questions? No? Good, now get going." With that, everyone left.

-------------------------------------------a month later----------------------------------------

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and said, "It's been a month. I'm calling off the search." Shikamaru argued, but ended up losing the fight. He spread the news and everyone stopped searching. Kurenai had never known about the search. Everyone decided it'd be better not to tell her.

--------------------------------------Kurenai's POV-------------------------------------------

Kurenai's worst fear had come true. She lost her one true love. She tried to keep Kakashi out of her mind and pay as much attention as possible to raising her child. She had realized that her baby did not like Asuma. Asuma did his best to get her baby to like him, but nothing worked. She did her best to move on with her life. 'This is the life of a ninja' she told herself over and over.

YAY THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER!!!!

i actually wrote this as 4 chapters but decided to just put 'em together. sry i took 4ever to update. i had school in the way and once that was out i had a death in my family. AND my computer crapped out! well i hope i can update more often but i might not. I'll see what i can do. my next chapter will 4 years later. you'll see why. oh and i want you to vote. should kurenai's kid be a boy or a girl? and choose a name plz (i'm horrible at names).


	5. A fugitive and a failed mission

**CONFESSIONS CH.5**

this is not my favorite story i'm writing. my favorite would be 10 years after. i am also writing a temaxgaara fic. but i haven't even posted one chapter.

disclaimer: i do not own naruto dammit!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------3 months later------------------------------------------

-----------------------Tsunade's POV---------------------------------------

Tsunade kicked a rock and sent it flying towards her opponent. It missed by an inch. She was tired, there was no doubt about it, but it looked like her opponent was also tired, even more so than Tsunade. Tsunade's enemy did some hand signs and yelled, "GOKUANGYOU NO JUTSU!!!"(bringer of darkness technique). All of a sudden everything went dark for Tsunade. She was shocked. Several seconds passed before she snapped back into reality and yelled, "KAI"(release). The darkness faded, but her enemy was no where to be found. She had lost the one who called herself "Benehime" once again.

---------------------Jiraiya's POV-------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was chasing down the ninja. He had escaped from the Konoha prison not to long ago. Tsunade was busy chasing the "Benehime" and it was put upon him to catch the fugitive. Suddenly the shinobi he was chasing became two. He could see whch one was the shadow clone and threw a kunai at it. He kept on the fugitive's tail. The fugitive looked back at him, and all Jiraiya saw before he dissapeared was the red diamod shape on his forehead.

-------------------the next day-----------------------------------------------

Tsunade was pacing around in her office. Jiraiya explained what happened and she hadn't slept, drank, or ate since. Jiraiya was worried, but he could not help. She couldn't beleive this had happened. Usually she would just send one, two, or maybe three jonnin after the fugitive, but it was different this time. The fugitive that escaped was...

----------------------------------shizune's POV---------------------------

"HIM?!?!?!?!?" she yelled directly after she was told. Tsunade nodded, "I'm afraid so," she said. "Who?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade spoke up after a long silence, "A while back, we caught a very powerful enemy, and I made sure only me and Shizune knew. The enemy we caught was..."

---------------------------------Neji's POV--------------------------------

Neji got a phone call and he got up out of bed. He answered the phone and turns out, he's got a mission. He's told to choose four people and complete the assignment in ten days. He makes a call to Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji(recognize that group of five from some other mission?). They met at the gate where Neji filled them in. Then they headed out.

It had been nine days. They still hadn't found the fugitive they were after. Then their luck changed...for the worse. They found the fugitive and immediately took to hiding. The fugitive looked directly at the spot Naruto was in and said, "Come out! I can sense that you are strongest! I want to fight you now!" Naruto did come out. He stared at the fugitive and then his eyes widened. "Guys run!" ,but he was too late. Shadow clones of the fugitive had already attacked them. In no time the four shinobi were beaten until they were almost dead. While this was happening Naruto was holding off the real one. He delivered a kick in the jaw to the fugitive, made some clones, grabbed his teammates, and ran. Strangely the fugitive did not chase him.

Naruto makes it to Konoha and takes his teammates to Tsunade. She is completely shocked. Neji, a Jonnin; Chouji, a Chunnin; Shikamaru, a Chunnin; Kiba, a Chunnin; and Naruto, at Jonnin level in strength, but still a Gennin in rank, had been defeated. She did what she could to treat them, but they still had to spend a month or two in the hospital. Naruto made it out with only a few cuts and bruises.

-----------------------asuma's POV--------------------------------------------

Asuma was very happy. Surprisingly, Kurenai asked him out! He prepared to take her to dinner, smiling the whole time.

--------------------------Kurenai's POV------------------------------------------

She had asked Asuma out. Not because she loved him. She actually thought of him as her brother, but she needed someone to act as the father figure to her child.

------------------------4 years later---------------------------

The one called Benehime was running down the streets carrying money she stole from a local store. She looked back, but by doing this she didn't look where she was going and she bumped into someone. The person grabbed the money and tied her up in chakra ropes. He then lay the money down by her and dropped her on the ground.

"You are no Benehime...Konoha has but one Benehime...and she's mine," He said before walking off. The girl saw Tsunade running at her a little while later. She broke free of the ropes and ran off. Tsunade missed her AGAIN!

----------------Jiraiya's POV-------------------------------

Jiraiya was lounging in Tsunade's office when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said in a lazy tone. Izumo walked in and handed Jiraiya a scroll. Jiraiya opened it and read it. It was a mission report. His eyes widened as he saw the signature at the bottom of the report.

-----------------------Tsunade's POV-------------------

Tsunade walked into her office after once again losing the criminal, "Benehime". She was immediately given a scroll as she walked in by Jiraiya. She read it with shock evident on her face. She then made some of phone calls.

------------------------Hinata's POV-----------------

Hinata heard the phone ringing and answered it. It was Tsunade. She drppoed the phone as Tsunade told her the latest news. She immediately told Naruto what she had learned. (i'm lazy and don't wanna type all this so she also calls the rest of the former gennin, all the senseis, and anko but kurenai didn't answer the phone because she and asuma were out somewhere)

---------------------Kurenai's POV------------------------

Kurenai and Asuma were walking out of the resturant when Kurenai suddenly stopped. She felt a familiar chakra signature and knew who it was. "I'll meet you at the house, i'm going to talk to Anko," she said. She was going to talk to Anko, then she would check out this person she felt.

She made it to Anko's house and saw her coming out the door with Genma behind her. Kurenai knew by the look on Anko's face that something important had interupted her and Genma's "alone" time. It had to be really important for her to walkout on "alone" time with Genma, the most eligible bachelor since Kakashi became MIA, so she decided to leave her be.

She then approached the chakra signature she had felt earlier, but when she got close the signature dissapeared. She cursed inwardly and made herself aware of her suroundings. She was in an alley next to a bar famous for it's bar fights. Suddenly the chakra signature appeared behind her and the person grabbed her by her waist. The person started planting butterfly kisses on her neck and she moaned loudly. Then she realized what was happening and broke away from the person's grasp. She turned and looked into the masked face of her former lover, tears welling up in her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it was so short, but i'm working on my other stories chapter 3, my gaaxtema story, my inuyasha story, and my bleach and FMA stories. i haven't posted the inuyasha one or the bleach one or the FMA one and probably wont until i finish my current 2 stories. PLEASE REVEIW!! i beg you !!!!! oh and i still need to the the gender and name of kurenai's child sorry to kingkakashi for stealing this but...take it easy


	6. The Best Welcome Back Present

Hello everybody!!!!!LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER i'm hyper and i ono why. well, even though i is hyper i got nuthin 2 say :) here da chapter

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. if i did, it would only be availabe in the "back room" of the movie store .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

last time:

Kurenai and Asuma were walking out of the resturant when Kurenai suddenly stopped. She felt a familiar chakra signature and knew who it was. "I'll meet you at the house, i'm going to talk to Anko," she said. She was going to talk to Anko, then she would check out this person she felt.

She made it to Anko's house and saw her coming out the door with Genma behind her. Kurenai knew by the look on Anko's face that something important had interupted her and Genma's "alone" time. It had to be really important for her to walkout on "alone" time with Genma, the most eligible bachelor since Kakashi became MIA, so she decided to leave her be.

She then approached the chakra signature she had felt earlier, but when she got close the signature dissapeared. She cursed inwardly and made herself aware of her suroundings. She was in an alley next to a bar famous for it's bar fights. Suddenly the chakra signature appeared behind her and the person grabbed her by her waist. The person started planting butterfly kisses on her neck and she moaned loudly. Then she realized what was happening and broke away from the person's grasp. She turned and looked into the masked face of her former lover, tears welling up in her eyes.

--------------------------------Kurenai's POV--------------------------------

Kurenai held up her left hand up. Kakashi stared blankly, not understanding what she was doing. Then he realized. He looked at her left ring finger, and he saw a diamond ring on it. Kurenai let her tears fall freely from her face. "W-who is h-he?" Kakashi asked as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Asuma...he;s my fiance" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He turned away, his mask now soaked through with tears. "Why?" he asked. "I-" Kurenai started, but she was interrupted. "I don't want to hear your excuses!" he yelled, "If you love him then so be it! That night we spent together was a mistake!" "Kakashi wait!" she cried, but he was already gone. Kurenai slowly walked home.

--------------------------------Anko's POV-------------------------------------

Anko and Genma dropped down in front of Kakashi's house. Everyone was there. Gai stepped forward and knocked on the door. The door cracked open to relveal a red-eyed Kakashi. "Kakashi! My eternal rival!! Have you been crying?" Gai said. Kakashi slammed the door and yelled that he didn't want to be bothered. Anko tried calling with her cell, but he disconnected his phone line. She also tried to call his cell, but when she heard it ringing she ducked because it had come crashing through the window at her. "Fine! Be like that!" she yelled teary eyed, "We were all worried about you, but I guess you don't care! I hope you drop dead you insensitive ass-hole!!" Genma embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder. It was strange because Anko never cried. After about half an hour everyone dispersed, and went back to their homes.

--------------------------------Kurenai's POV------------------------------

Kurenai redialed Kakashi's number, but never got an answer because he disconnected his phone. She sat on the sofa crying. Asuma walked in and immediately tried to comfort her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Kakashi," was her one word answer. He embraced her and tried to stop her crying.

----------------------------an hour later----------------------------------

Asuma was on the couch watching T.V. A little girl walked in through the front door. "Hey honey, how was school?" Asuma asked as he looked to the six-year-old. "It was fine," she said as she walked by. She never really liked Asuma much, and it only got worse when she found out he was getting married to her mother. "Where's mommy?" she asked. "Right here," Kurenai answered stepping out of the kitchen. "How was school?" Kurenai asked. "It was great!" she exclaimed as she hugged her mother. "That's great. I think i'm going to take a nap," Kurenai said as she headed towards the bedroom. A while later Asuma went to check on Kurenai and came back. "How's mommy?" the girl asked. "She's fine, she's just sleeping." he said. "Baka," the girl said rolling her eyes. "Do not talk to me like that young lady!" Asuma said angrily. "Mommy isn't sleeping. She's not even here. She used a genjutsu and you couldn't even sense it," she said matter-of-factly "T-that's impossible," he said. "Oh yea," replied the girl as she walked to the room and disspelled the genjutsu. Asuma was dumb founded, but he simply took a seat and waited for Kurenai to return.

----------------------------Kurenai's POV-----------------------------

Kurenai stopped in front of Kakashi's house. She tried the door, but it was locked. She walked over to the window that had been broken by Kakashi throwing out his phone. She did a couple hand signs and she dissapeared, only to be replaced by flower petals. The petals flew into the window and circled around in a mini tornado in Kakashi's living room. Kurenai appeared in the middle of the tornado and walked down Kakashi's hallway into his kitchen. Just as she entered the kitchen, Kakashi walked into his living room. He had felt a chakra signature, and after seeing his floor litered with flower petals, he knew who it was. Kurenai walked to the kitchen window when she heard a deep voice. "You know, breaking into a house that is not yours is a felony," Kakashi said. Kurenai spun around and said, "Kakashi, please let me explain myself," "You have five mintes," he replied coldly. "I do not love Asuma...not like i love you..." she started but she was interrupted. "Then why are you marrying him?!?!?" Kakashi asked impatiently. "Let me finish...I needed someone to support me," she started, but was once again interrupted. "You make enough for that!," Kakashi yelled irritated. "Let me finish...I did not need support for me, but for my children...OUR children," she said. Kakashi started at her, shocked. "O-our children, as in more than one?!?!" he asked unbelievably. "Yes they were fraternal twins...for the first two and a half years of his life the younger of the two, Hinoiri, was in the hospital. Tsunade-sama said hechakra to barely survived," she said as she stared crying. "What was wrong?," Kakashi asked. "He was born...without...any internal organs. Tsunade-sama had never seen it happen before. She dcreate organs from her own chakra and she held it as long as she could. Me, Asuma, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and everyone else gave her their chakra to secure the chakra-organs until Tsunade-sama could use a techique to force his cells to create real organs. Every hour his chakra organs would have to be reinforced. For two and a half years Tsunade-sama tried perfecting this jutsu. Once she finally did, Hinoiri was released from the hospital and all that is required is that she gives him a check-up every week. When I stood at the gate two years after you left, I had Hinode, your daughter, with me to greet you, but you never showed," she said, now crying full-force. "I-i had a run-in with Orochimaru...he's still up to no good. I finally escaped and made it back to Konoha, back to you..." he replied.

They leaned in closer and she pulled down Kakashi's mask, and they shared a long kiss. He pushed her against the counter and she pulled away from the kiss. "Kakashi, i'm engaged to Asuma...I can't." Kakashi slipped her ring off her finger, and said, "Well, for the next two or three hours, your mine," He ripped off the wrappings she had on and undressed her completely. She pushed him back lightly and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled her into a kiss, then started kissing along her jawline and down to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and caressed the other one with a free hand. Kurenai moaned loudly as Kakashi sucked on her tits. He moved his other hand down and rubbed Kurenai's wet entrance. He brought his now dripping fingers up to his mouth and licked the liquid off. Then he came up and gave Kurenai a kiss. He inserted two fingers into Kurenai's entrance and started pumping them, before adding a third finger. Kurenai moaned and squirmed slightly. Kakashi removed his fingers befre she came. He knelt down and licked the surface of her dripping entrance. "Stop teasing!" she yelled between moans. He chuckled then pushed his tongue deep inside her. She arched her back in pleasure. Kakashi continued his exploration of Kurenai's pussy. "I'm cumming!!" she yelled as she came into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi licked the dripping cum off his lip and moved up to kiss Kurenai. "Time to return the favor," she said as she pulled Kakashi's pants and boxers off. She wrapped her fingers arond his partly-erect cock and pumped it to it's full length. She licked the head of Kakashi's cock ever so slightly earning a grunt from Kakashi. "Stop teasing!!!" he yelled. She giggled and took his head into her mouth. She sucked hard, before taking half of his length into her mouth. She sucked hard and bobbed her head. Then she took all of his cock into her mouth and sucked hard. He finally came into her mouth, and she swallowed it all. She came up to kiss him as he layed her down on the counter. He centered his cock at her pussy. "Please...fuck me!" she cried lustfully. He complied to her request and shoved his cock into her. She screamed his name as he pulled out and pushed into her over and over. He pushed in harder each time and he would push into the base of his cock for maximum pleasure. "Kurenai, you're so tight! Have you has sex since I left?" he asked. "I haven't...you were the last person I fucked," she replied between her moans of pleasure. "Kakashi! I'm cumming!" she yelled. Her walls clamped down on Kakashi's cock as she came. He shoved into her a few more times before he came.

They got dressed and Kakashi picked up her ring. Right before he slipped it back on her finger, he pulled her into a long kiss. While their tongues battled for dominance, her ring got farther and farther up her finger. When the ring finally made it to the hilt of her finger, they broke the kiss. "That was the best welcome back present ever," he said. She giggled at his comment. "I have to get back to Asuma now..." she said as she turned to leave. "I love you," he said, but he never got an answer back.

-----------------------------Asuma's POV-------------------------

Asuma watched as yet another six-year-old came into the house, completely ignoring him. Kurenai walked in and went straight to sleep. She looked so tired...he wondered why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yosh! All done with this chapter!! I know it's shorter, but yea. At least I have it done! Next chapter will be who-knows-when XP see ya all later and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Mistaken kiss

CONFESSIONS CH.7

Yosh! i started this chapter 2 days after my last update which is unusual for me. Yosh (alright)! i should start this chapter demo(but)...i need to do da disclaimer first

DISCLAIMER: enough said

--------------------------------the next morning--------------------------------------

Kurenai woke up and walked into the kitchen, passing the calendar on her way. She stopped and walked back to the calendar. She looked at it with shock. Her wedding day had been moved to tomorrow!!! She started panicing when strong arms wrapped around her waist. "I hope you don't mind. I know you wanted to wait until next week, but i have a month long mission the day after tomorrow..." Asuma said. "T-that's o-ok," she replied. "Are you sure? You sound like you don't want to..." he said worried. "N-no no nothing l-like that i'm j-just nervous," she said, lying. "Don't be..." he replied, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast. Kurenai may have not loved Asuma, but he was a guy that could cook and clean. It was rare for a girl to come by a guy like that. Hinode walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast out of Asuma's hand. Asuma sighed. He was used to it. Kurenai heard the sound of the shower running. 'Must be Hinoiri' she thought. About ten minutes later Hinoiri got out of the shower and Hinode got in. Hinoiri proceeded to the kitchen and stole a piece of toast out of Asuma's hand. Once again, Asuma just sighed. Another ten minutes passe and Hinode stepped out of the shower. She got ready and she and her brother said goodbye to their mother and headed off to school. Kurenai took a shower, got dressed, and she headed out to make wedding preparations. 'Why am I even making preparations? I have to find a way to tell him I don't want to...' she thought as she walked.

---------------------------Asuma's POV-------------------------------------------

Asuma was so confused. He loved Kurenai didn't he? Then why was he feeling a stronger feeling of love to this other girl? Kurenai was his dream girl. How could this be happening!

--------------------------Naruto's POV--------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata didn't have any missions today, so they just sat around the house. They were sitting in their shared room when they heard Neji walk to his room with Tenten. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Naruto said as he left to peek in on Neji and Tenten. When he got to Neji's door he cracked it slowly. He could see that both Neji and Tenten were already naked, but were only making out on the bed. Neji broke their kiss and went down to suck Tenten's tits. Tenten moaned loudly. Naruto felt his cock get slighty harder. Neji sarted fingering Tenten as she screamed in pleasure. Neji moved his mouth fro her tits and replaced his fingers with his tonge. Tenten came and Neji licked it up. Naruto got harder. Tenten forced Neji on his back and licked his cock. These two really didn't believe in foreplay. Tenten sucked Neji hard until he came into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could. Neji moved until his cock was centered at her pussy. Obviously they did this often because he never asked if she was ready. He just punged his cock into her. She moaned loudly. Naruto got even harder. After a while Neji and Tenten came together and collapsed on the bed. Naruto was so hard, it hurt. He stood up and headed back to his room.

-----------------------------Hinata's POV----------------------------------------

Hinata had seen the whole show from the window. She was wet, very wet, but she couldn't do anything about it yet, so she headed back to her room. By the time she got there Naruto was already there. She sat next to him and also noticed the huge bulge in his pants. She got even wetter seeing it. "Whatcha lookin' at" Naruto asked with a smirk. "N-nothing!," she said. "Don't lie..." he replied while pushing her onto her back and kissing her. When she opened her eyes, somehow they were both naked. "Was it this?" Naruto asked while rubbing his cock over her wet pussy. "Y-yes Naruto-kun! It was!" she said as she pulled him into another kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and began sucking and kneading her tits. She had huge tits. Bigger than Sakura's, Tenten's, and Ino's. (A/N: This story takes place when they are the same age as in shippuden) He stopped, to her dissapointment. He got down and started licking her pussy. "H-hurry!" she screamed. Naruto chuckled and plunged his tongue in. He licked everywhere he could before she came. He brought his head up and kissed her. She broke the kiss and got down and licked the head of his cock. "Please, no teasing," he begged. She took his head into her mouth before her head started bobbing up and down. She brought her head up so only the tip of his cock was in her mouth, then gently struck his cock with a juuken strike. Naruto came hard from the extreme pleasure, but he still wasn't done. He positioned himself at Hinata's entrance and looked to her face, asking if he could continue. She nodded and he pushed his full length inside her he pulled out and thrust back in. He thrust harder each time and when he hit a certain spot, Hinata screamed in pleasure. He repeatedly hit that spot harder and harder until she came with a loud moan. He thrust in a few more times before cumming and pulling out. Exhausted, they both fell asleep.

----------------------------Anko's POV--------------------------------------------

Anko and Genma were both naked on the couch. Genma was sucking Anko's tits and he had somehow managed to bind her hands. He moved his mouth away from her tits and licked her dripping pussy. Anko moaned loudly. Genma continued licking until Anko came in his mouth. Genma came up and kissed Anko while pumping his fingers in her pussy. She moaned into his mouth. She used her legs to kick him off her and she used a kunai which she got from who knows where to sut off the ropes. She crawled over to him and forced him onto his back. She brought her face to his erection and gave it a slight lick. He grunted in irritaion. He didn't like to be teased, and she knew it. She smirked and took his entire erection into her mouth abruptly. He moaned as she sucked him to his climax. She came and kissed him. He pushed her onto her back and centered his cock at her entrance. He shoved his cock in without hesitation and he thrust in herder faster and deeper each time. He moaned as he came, but he still kept thrusting to let Anko cum. A short time later she came with a scream of pleasure. He got up and went to take a shower. She got dressed and headed out to who knows where.

--------------------------Tsunade's POV---------------------------

Tsunade sensed a familiar chakra signature approaching, so she forced Jiraiya to stop sucking her tits. She didn't have time to get fully dressed so she just put on her Hokage robes. Jiraiya's clothes had been torn to shreds and their room was down the hall, so he just hid under Tsunade's desk. Anko opened the door without knocking and walked to Tsunade's desk. Anko noticed the strange smell in the air. She smirkd a knowing smirk and then noticed that there were four feet under Tsunade's desk. "Can I he-" Tsunade startd before clutching the desk and biting back a moan. "Anything wrong?" Anko asked, in a teasing way. Tsunade did not notice the teasing in her tone, and simply grunted a 'no'. Jiraiya had started licking her wet pussy in such a skilled way that even Tsunade was having a hard time controlling herself. "Like I was...saying, can I help you?" Tsunade said as she wriggled around in her seat. Anko Searched the top of her desk. "Answer me?!?!" Tsunade roared. Finding what she was looking for, she pushed a large stack of papers from one side of the desk to the other. She looked at the spot that was under the papers and knocked on it with considerable force. A foot by foot square flipped off the top of the desk to reveal a secret compartment. Anko reached in and pulled out dango and sake. Tsunade's eyes went wide before she slammed the compartment closed and pushed the papers back over it. Shizune walked in just as Tsunade finished hiding the compartment. "Tsunade-sama, did you forget? You requested Anko for a 'special' mission," Shizune said, laying more paper on Tsunade's desk. "Oh tha- ahhhh," Tsunade moaned while slamming her head onto the desk and tightening her grip on the edge. Shizune thought Tsunade was in pain and said, "Are you okay? Do you have a headache?" "Yeah i guess, but i'll be fine," Tsunade said without lifting her head. "Uhh...okay," Shizune replied before leaving.

"So what's this 'mission'?" Anko asked. "I- ahh- want you to- mmmh- watch Kakashi. He might try to- ahh- harass Kurenai or attack Asuma," Tsunade replied, doing the best she could to bite back her moans. "Alright. Well here," Anko said, handing Tsunade a bottle. "What's- mmmh- this?" Tsunade questioned. "Uhh...painkillers...for your uhhhh...'headache'," Anko replied with a wink at Tsunade. Anko chugged all the sake and ate the dango before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade looked at the bottle of "painkillers" in her hand. She read the label and almost fell out of her seat in shock. Anko didn't give her painkillers, she gave her a bottle of VIAGRA!!

----------------------------Anko's POV------------------------------------

Anko hid herself at Kakashi's window. She could sense him in the kitchen. She couldn't see from where she was so she just waited for him to leave. He stepped out of the kitchen and headed to the door. She was at a window right next to the door so she scrambled to perform a genjutsu to hide herself better. He came out and walked down the streets of Konoha. Anko followed him silently. She couldn't help but notice how hot he was. Then she got an idea. If Kakashi and Kurenai were no longer together, then she could get Kakashi. She thought about how Genma would feel, but then she remebered, he and herself were not in love, they just fucked alot, so she decided she would go after Kakashi when the time was right. Kakashi stopped in front of a jewelry store and peered into the window. Suddenly, he threw a kunai with a wire attatched to it to a nearby barrel. The barrel dissapeared to reveal Anko tied up in the wire. Kakashi pulled on the wire slightly and she was pulled directly in front of him, on her feet. She snapped the wire and put her arms around Kakashi's neck, forcing him into a kiss.

Unknown to Anko and Kakashi both Kurenai and Genma were in the store. The stared at the sight before them with horror. Kurenai burst into tears and ran past them out into the streets. She jumped on a roof and then leaped to another and another. Genma let a single tear fall before he dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Anko watched Genma leave. 'Was he crying?' she thought. 'Does that mean he loves me?' Then it hit her like a brick. He didn't stay with her for sex. He loved her...and...she loved him too. She ran towards Genma's apartment as Kakashi ran after Kurenai.

------------------------------Kakahi's POV---------------------------------

Kakashi ran after Kurenai before he saw her dissappear into her house. He stopped in front of it. Asuma walked out of the house and glared at Kakashi. "Get the hell away from here you bastard! How could you hurt Kurenai like that! She may be engaged to me, but her feelings for you have not completely dissapated! Just go the hell away!" Asuma yelled furiously. Kakashi simply turned on his heel and walked away.

-----------------------------Anko's POV-----------------------------------

Anko had made it to Genma's house, but he had the placed chakra protected! After awhile, she gave up trying to get in. She walked to her house and started crying on the sofa. She hadn't cried in a long time. Eventually, she remembered her mission. She dried her tears and went out in search of Kakashi.


	8. New Students and A Mission

Confessions ch.8

I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DO NOT STOP READING MY STORY(S)!!

okay, apology done. now,

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO DAMMIT!!

R&R ENJOY!

--

Anko found Kakashi not too long into her search. He was standing by the fence to the schoolyard at the academy. His mask was soaked through with tears. She looked to see what he was staring at and she saw a group of kids watching two kids in the middle of the group spar. With a bit more consentration she realized that the kids were Hinode and Hinoiri, his children. From what she could see, Hinode was winning. Hinode was always the better at taijutsu. Although Hinoiri could best her and the rest of his class with ninjutsu. From what she heard from Kurenai they both were skilled in genjutsu, but that's no surprise when Kurenai Yuuhi is your mother.

Kakashi looked on at his children, watching their skilled movements. Then suddenly they both stopped fighting and began doing hand signs. He recognized the signs they were making. They were both gonna use- Kakashi's though was cut off by Iruka who rushed into the middle of the group and stopped them.

"You know you can't use that here! It's detention for both of you if you try it again!" Iruka yelled, furiously.

The group started dissipating into the academy while Iruka continued to scold Kakashi's children. He led them inside and Kakashi prepared to leave when an Naruto appeared in front of him.

"You're wanted by Granny Tsunade," Naruto told him.

"Ah, Kakashi, sit down i need to talk to you," Tsunade said as he and Naruto entered.

Kakashi sat and surveyed the room. The young Hyuuga prodigy, Neji was also in the room.

"So, Kakashi, you up to taking on two new students?" Tsunade asked him.

"Depends. What are the circumstances and why only two not the traditional three?" Kakashi shot back.

"Well, these students are far above their peer's level and they have rejected all their senseis thus far." Tsunade replied to him.

"More geniuses?" Kakashi grunted, "Well what makes you think they won't reject me?"

"I think they'll have a certain...attachment to you," Tsunade answered.

"Fine. Now tell me why both Naruto and the Hyuuga Jonnin are here." Kakashi commanded.

"Ah, that. Well I need you to go with them and a team of theirs on a S-Ranked mission." Tsunade replied.

"And what of my new students?" Kakashi asked warily.

"Oh yes, they will be going with you." She replied, bracing herself for the objection.

"WHAT?! Two fresh out of the academy gennins on a S-Rank mission?!" Kakashi yelled as he stood.

"Yes, that's right and I don't want to hear objections. I'm the Hokage! You take orders from me! Not the other way around Hatake!" Tsunade yelled back as she stood pounding her fist into her desk and proceeding to crack it.

Kakashi calmed himself. "Fine. I want my student's records and I want to know what is so S-Ranked about this mission?" he replied ready to leave.

"You're chasing a...criminal...who escaped from the prison..." Tsunade said, tears welling up in her eyes as she did so.

Kakashi saw she was upset. "I will ask Iruka for the records. I presume Shizune can give me the breifing scroll. Don't trouble yourself." he said as he walked out.

Neji and Naruto exited also, heading to the town to gather a new group, since some of the people from their original groups were unable to attend.

--later on--

Kakashi sat in a tree and watched as his two new students waited for him. He couldn't be on time. He had a reputation to uphold. He still couldn't believe Tsunade had assigned him these students, out of all the ones in the academy. He got up and decided he was late enough. He poofed to a spot near them and walked over.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" the young girl asked.

"Sis, calm down would ya?" the even younger boy asked.

It was quiet for a while before the girl and boy simultaneously bowed and said. "Are you gonna tell us your name now or not?"

Kakashi was humored by their behavior, but still introduced himself. "I am Kakashi Hatake and I am your sensei, that is all you need to know."

"Okay then 'sensei' what are we doing today?" the girl asked.

"Usually i'd start with a test, but Hokage-sama says we have a mission," he replied, "and we need to go meet the rest of our team at the gate, so let's go." Kakashi started to walk away and the two children followed. As they walked, Kakashi asked them about their interests, skills, goals, and other such things.

Kakashi, the two children, and Neji's team all met up at the gate. Neji's team certaintly was smaller and now consisted of himself, Naruto, Tenten and Hinata.

They group of seven exited the gate and began their mission.

--

Okay, i know it was short and in poor quality but i just wanted to update the next chapter and let you all know, IM NOT DEAD! once again, sorry for the wait. PLEASE REVIEW i would really like some feedback here. Thanks, Akatsuki Fan246


	9. Yean, Enemy No1

**Confessions Ch. 9**

HELLO!! sorry once again...life is just always in the way and i just can't keep up...but i here now, so lets begin

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto...blah, blah, blah

--

Kakashi and Neji lead the group of seven with Hinode and Hinoiri following close behind, and TenTen, Naruto, and Hinata flanking them. Kakashi spared a glance at his children, who as of yet had no clue he was there father. Hinoiri, the boy, was alot like Genma in that his hairstyle was very similar. Hinoiri's file said he admired Genma very much, but Tsunade could not assign him as his sensei because he was needed to do various Jonnin ranked mission often. He also carried a short sword strapped to his back. Hinoiri had Kakashi's silver hair and his mothers crimson eyes, making him a physical outcast, no doubt. He also seemed to be the quiet type who didn't have much confident in himself. A pity, Kakashi thought. He would have to teach Hinoiri to trust his own abilities. Hinode, on the otherhand, was overconfident and was always first to state her opinions in any matter that may come up. She had Kurenai's dark hair and Kakashi's onyx eyes.

Something ahead caught Kakashi's attention and he ordered the group to an abrupt stop. The sun was setting and Hinode and Hinoiri seemed to need a rest, but this was no time for that. Kakashi could feel the presence of an enemy. A strong one. As if he had read Kakashi's mind, Neji activated his Byakugan and began searching the area. Neji stopped and signaled he had found an enemy to the west. Kakashi thought it strange that only one enemy was found. The person must be strong to have come alone. Neji signaled for Tenten to flush the enemy out. Tenten responded with a nod and lept into a branch. Using a scroll, Tenten summoned forth a barage of weapons and sent it in their enemy's direction. Kakashi could hear the enemy moving to dodge the assault. Kakashi's attention was caught by a man rolling from the bushes into the clearing they had stopped in. The man stood and smiled toward them.

"Who are you?" Kakashi questioned.

The man grinned at him and replied, "I am Yean, former konoha shinobi and current S-class criminal."

Kakashi tensed in response. In the breifing scroll, thier target's partners names were mentioned. Yean, being one of them. Kakashi signaled to Naruto behind his back and both Naruto and Hinata dove into the bushes to either side of Kakashi and began circleing behind Yean.

"Huh, you gonna try and surround me?" Yean asked, ammused, "Well, we can't have that," as Yean finished his statement, he performed a series of hand signs and smashed his palm into the ground. Three pillars of rock rose behind and to both sides of Yean. Kakashi glanced at them. On each of them was either Naruto, Hinata, or Tenten and they were all unconcious. With one technique Yean had successfully incapacitated three of their seven man squad.

"Dammit!," Neji yelled and charged him, letting his fury take over.

"Neji, wait!" Kakashi called after him, but to no avail as Neji became trapped in a dome of rock. Another of their squad was down.

"Damned kids," Kakashi cursed under his breath and began doing hand signs. "Hinode, Hinoiri, make a run for it!" He ordered them.

"No, we're not leaving our new sensei to die here!" Hinode yelled while taking a fighting stance.

"Hahahah, little kids? Heh i'll take care of them easily," Yean laughed as he created two clones and ordered them after Hinode and Hinoiri. Hinoiri met the clone with his sword drawn, starting a mele fight. Hinode launched a flurry of shurriken at the clone she was faced with, but he easily dodged and they began a mele fight also. Kakshi had no choice, but to trust that they could hold off a while and he charged Yean with a powered Chidori. Yean easily doged Kakashi's attack and delivered a kick into his back. He and Kakashi continued to fight like this for a while before they heard the poof of a dissapearing clone. They glanced over to see Hinoiri running towards them, his clone enemy nowhere to be seen and Hinode finishing her enemy off with a kunai to the back.

"Dammit!" Yean yelled as he charged Hinoiri.

"No!!" Kakashi called as he summoned his pack of dogs to restrain him.Yean was caught off guard by Kakashi's dogs and had to change his course to dodge them. He did some hand signs and rock spikes emerged from the ground and hit all the dogs except for Pakkun who managed to dodge. Kakashi caught up and began fighting Yean again.Seconds later he heard two simultaneous poofs, but couldn't look away to see what had caused them.

A punch to Kakashi's chest pushed him back and he saw Pakkun latch onto Yean's shoulder and two other dogs he had not seen before grab his legs. To his right Hinoiri was doing a sequence of hand signs he knew all to well and to his left Hinode was doing the same. He decided to ask questions later and he began to mimic them. All three of them activated and charged forth with their Chidoris at the same time connecting with Yean's chest. The three dogs jumped away from the lifeless body as if fell to tthe ground.

"Where did you learn that technique?" Kakashi asked the two.

"We made it. Where did you learn the technique?!" Hinode fired back. Kakashi was confused, but he decided he would hold his questions off until later. He freed the rest of their squad and they set up camp. Turns out, Hinode and Hinoiri really did discover Chidori on their own, and Kurenai suggested the name, knowing it was Kakashi's technique. After everyone ate, they laid down to sleep, the older members of the squad deciding on taking turns being the watch. 'I have alot to learn about my kids,' Kakashi thought to himself, as he let his mind slip into unconciousness.

--

So, watcha think? i kno i kno it was short and poorly written, but im trying to get back into the whole writing thing. the mission they're on is MOSTLY just so i can introduce Kakashi's kids and describe them and what not, but it does actually KINDA play a part later on, i suppose. PLEASE REVIEW!! part of the reason i dont write often is that i dont have very much motivation...but thanks for reading, AkatsukiFan246


	10. Gifts and a breakup

**Confessions Ch. 10**

hola!! i ono when this chapter will be done, but to show you guys how long it takes me to write a chapter as long as whatever length this one will be i'll tell you, i am starting this on august 11th, 2008 at 5:40 PM.

Disclaimer: I WISH i owned Naruto, but, sadly, i dont

--

Kakashi was last for guard duty and had the task of waking the rest of the team. Hinata made a simple breakfast from edible plants in the area, so as to save their rations. Kakashi gathered everyone as they ate and began going over battle strategies.

"Be wary of what the enemy is doing and stay sesitive the influx of chakra he's controlling, so as to sense a jutsu coming before it is activated, and Neji, do not let your anger guide your movements in battle, that's a basic shinobi lesson I expected you to have mastered." Kakashi said while drawing a diagram on a blank scroll. Neji looked at the ground in shame. He couldn't seem to guide himself when Tenten was in danger...it would probably be his downfall. Kakashi dismissed the four older shinobi, but stopped Hinoiri and Hinode.

"What is it Sensei?" Hinode asked with a respectful tone, surprisingly.

"You two did well yesterday, but...next time we get in a fight with someone as strong as Yean I want you two to retreat." Kakashi said, his voice full of concern.

"But Sensei-" Hinode's objection was cut off by Kakashi holding his hand up for silence.

"We may not be strong enough to defeat the next enemy, so I want you to retreat, understood?," Kakashi said, not giving time for an answer from them,"If me and the others are defeated, you will be pursued, so I want to give you your best chance of escaping." As Kakashi finished his voice began to crack.

"**Bankotsu** and **Hashikoi**, can help us," Hinoiri said, refering to their ninja hounds.

"They won't be enough," Kakashi started, fighting back tears,"I have something for each of you." Kakashi pulled two scrolls off his back and placed them in front of him. He opened the scroll closest to him and made a hand sign. Suddenly, they heard a poof and the immediate area was filled with smoke. Once the smoke cleared, they saw a pair of black gloves with the fingers cut out of them. "Hinode, these are for you, although they appear to be just gloves, they are extremely reactive to lightning natured chakra and will imporve your Chidori immensely. Also, they are made of a special material, so they will always fit you. Before you say anything, let me finish," he said right before she could say thank you,"On top of all that, they will raise your hand eye coordination, precision, and accuracy." Kakashi finally finished handing her the gloves.

"Th-Thank you Sensei. I will put them to good use." Hinode said as she tried on her new gloves. They were a perfect fit, just as Kakashi said they would be. She stood still for a moment, as if hesitating on something before she leaned over and embraced Kakashi. He was so surprised, his control dropped for a moment and he let a tear fall. Quickly he wiped it away and ended the embrace.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, smiling and regaining control."Now for Hinoiri's gift," he said as he picked up the next scroll, and released the seal on it. Once again, after the smoke cleared they could see a figure. although it was not a pair of gloves, but a sword. The blade was silver and well polished, although the faded colors of the hilt showed how old the sword was. On the end of the hilt the Hatake clan symbol was present. "**Karai** has been in my family for many generations, handed down from father to son. Although it looks old, it is not just a plain sword. Like Hinode's gloves, it is very reactive to lighning natured chakra and if you focus your chakra into it, like you focus chakra into your hand, you can run chidori through the blade. It's as big as any standard sword, yet it is much lighter and more manuverable. It can be used to attack enemies with chidori whithout making direct contact and leaving yourself open." Kakashi said as he demonstrated running his chakra through the blade.

"...Thank you very much, Sensei, but I do not think I am worthy of this gift. I am too weak to wield something as powerful as Karai..." Hinoiri said, flinching away from the sword.

"No, you're not. You have great potential and Karai is meant to be yours." Kakashi said as he held the sword forward.

"But, i'm not even a Hatake." Hinoiri said, oblivious to his heiratage. Kakashi felt a pain stab through his heart as Hinoiri said that. He kept control of himself and force himself to speak.

"Still, I have no children and I know you're are truly meant to wield Karai." After Kakashi said this, Hinoiri took a step forward and gently took the sword from Kakashi's hands. He swung Karai easily a few times before attemptin to pump his chakra into it. A single spark ran up the blade, and Hinoiri's head dropped.

"I can't even run Chidori through it." Hinoiri began to give Karai back when Kakashi pushed it back to him.

"It'll take practice, but I know you can do it." Kakashi said as he knelt to pack his scarce sleeping gear. "You two should pack, we have a long way to go." Hinoiri sheathed Karai and slung it over his back, crossing his shorter first sword. The two gennin packed up and the team of seven headed out.

--back in Konoha--

Asuma had said the wedding would be postponed until after Hinoiri and Hinode's mission, and his month long mission had been canceled. Kurenai gathered her courage and stood from the bed in her room. She exited and decided to shower in order to muster up more courage. 'How will I tell him?' she thought to herself. Once she had finished, she dressed and headed to the kitchen where Asuma was cooking. As soon as she entered, he turned a solemn look on his face. 'Oh-no! He knew what I was going to tell him' she thought, panicked she had hurt him. She wondered how she would have carried out telling him if he hadn't found out.

"Kurenai, we need to talk." Asuma started, "I thought we loved each other, but..." He trailed off and Kurenai thought to herself, 'Here it comes! He's gonna hate me!' "Well, I never thought it would happen, but I guess we are more like siblings than lovers...you see...I-I've found...someone else..." He trailed off again and Kurenai froze in shock. A tear rolled out from her eye and quickly Asuma came up to her and said,"I'm sorry Kurenai, but I was wrong to think we could be together. It's not meant to be. Please don't cry! I want us to be friends again-" He was cut off by Kurenai's interruption.

"I-I'm not crying out of sadness, but out of joy." Kurenai said. Asuma looked puzzled beyond beleif. Kurenai tried to explain, "I was just about to tell you I didn't want to get married...I love Kakashi still..." Asuma's puzzled look faded away quickly and he smiled.

"Does this mean that you me and Kakashi can be friends again?" Asuma asked like a six year old asked his parents to make up and get back together.

"Of course, Asuma. You'll always be my big brother." Kurenai smiled as she said this and she hugged him.

"Does that mean you'll come to my wedding?" Asuma asked. Now, it was Kurenai's turn to be shocked.

"You're going to get married ALREADY?!" Kurenai asked, mouth agape.

Yup, me and Shizune." Asuma said smiling.

"Wow, I never saw that coming. Well, anyways, congratulations!" Kurenai said stepping back.

"Same to you," Asuma said, grinning, " So, when do you think Kakashi will ask?"

"I don't know. But I hope it's soon. I've been waiting six years to marry him." Kurenai said with a blank expression.

"Knowing him he won't delay." Asuma said as took breakfast off the stove and headed out of the kitchen. "I got to go. I'm supposed to meet shizune soon."

"Okay, I think i'll visit Anko. I haven't seen her around lately, which is unusual." Kurenai said as she started making a plate of food and dumping the dishes in the sink.

"Alright, see ya later." Asuma called, leaving.

"Bye," Kurenai replied.

--

So, once again, still not long, but i have alot to get done! school is almost here, so i got to prepare and blah blah blah. imma be a freshman so yeah. Please Review. cya later guys


	11. A Setup and Disguises

**Confession Ch. 11**

Okay, here's another chapter guys. R&R

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and i do not gain any profit from writing this other than motivation to write more 0.o

--

Kurenai stepped up to Anko's door and gently knocked on it. There was no answer, but she could tell Anko was home, so she pulled out a senbon, and picked the lock. Stepping through the doorway, Kurenai peered inside. "Anko? Are you home?" Kurenai proceeded cautiously through the silent room. Silent. That was very unlike Anko. Kurenai quickly crossed the room and started down the hallway, carefully. "Anko, where are you?" Kurenai turned to look into the bathroom, but as she poked her head in, a snake jumped for her. instinctively she slashed it with a kunai, and it dissapeared with a poof. After checking the bathroom, she continued down the hallway, more cautiously than before. She was attacked two more times as she checked the closet and the laundry room. Kurenai stopped at the last door, Anko's room. She knocked lightly and waited for a response. Getting none, she pushed open the door. On the edge of her bed, Anko sat, looking out the window. She turned to look at Kurenai, tears streaming down her face. "Anko, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked, rushing to her friend's side.

"Sorry about the snakes, Kurenai. I just wanted some privacy." Anko said as she wiped her face.

"I don't mind, Anko. I'm a Jonnin, not an academy student. Now, tell me what's the matter?" Kurenai asked, concerned.

"Well," Anko started, uncertain, "I haven't seen Genma since the day I, stupidly kissed Kakashi, and everytime I tried to talk to him, he barricades his house using a chakra barrier. I'm no good at dispelling them and everyone who is thinks i'm a slutty whore who deserves to die."

"I'm sure that's not true, Anko-" Kurenai started, but was interrupted.

"But, it is, Kurenai!" Anko yelled all of a sudden. Silence fell around them, and Kurenai pulled Anko to her feet and out of the room. "Where are you taking me?" Anko asked, not resisting.

"To see Genma," Kurenai replied. Anko pulled her arm out of Kurenai's grasp and stared back, as if Kurenai was crazy.

"I can't go see him, he hates me!" Anko said, fiercely.

"You have to. Look at yourself, you're a wreck!" Kurenai said back, frustrated.

"I'm not going!" Anko said, taking a fighting stance.

"Dammit, Anko! Yes you are!" Kurenai said as she triggered a jutsu she started before she came into the house. Anko jumped for her but once she got within three feet of Kurenai, her eyes went blank , and her body went limp. Kurenai caught Anko and slung her over her shoulder, heading out into the street, using a jutsu to make it seem like she was just normally walking from a friend's house.

Kurenai set Anko down behind a bush near Genma's house, and placed a paper tag on her to supress her chakra, so Genma wouldn,t notice it. Kurenai knocked on his door and, once he realized Kurenai was on his step, and not Anko he opened the door and invited her in. Genma was in no better condition than Anko had been, Kurenai noted. Kurenai porjected an illusion to Genma that would make it seem like he and her were having a normal conversation when in actuality, Kurenai was strapping him to a chair from the kitchen. Kurenai released the jutsu once she was done and Genma finally saw what was happening.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Genma shouted.

"You'll see," Kurenai replied as she left to retrieve Anko. Kurenai came back in and strapped Anko to another chair and faced them towards each other. Then, she released Anko from her jutsu and they both began struggling to free themselves. "Neither of you are leaving until you sort this mess out." Kurenai told them while she sat down to wait.

"Well then i guess we're gonna be here for awhile," Genma said, stubbornly. Two hours passed before Anko cracked and let out a sigh.

"Genma, i'm...sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I want our relationship to go on," Anko said, sincerely.

"Oh you mean our 'friends with benefits relationship?'" Genma said, coldly, "I don't even want to talk to you, so quit it with the nice thing."

"Kurenai let out a sigh. 'I wonder if Kakashi is having this much trouble' she thought to herself.

--**Out on the border of the fire county and the bird country**--

Kakashi finished dying his hair into the assumed redish-brown color, and began opening his contact case. 'I hate disguises. I like my real hair and eyes.' After he put in his green contacts, he removed his head band replaced it with a bandage. Hair gel would force his gravity-defying hair to droop down around his face. Once finished, he stuffed his shinobi garb into his bag and walked back to the clearing where the others waited.

Everyone else also assumed disguises. Hinode's long black hair was now blonde and the usual two long pigtails she wore were gone and replaced by a single ponytail. Her eyes were green, now, like Kakashi's and she wore the clothes of a middle class young girl. Hinoiri didn't do much to change his appearance except for dying his hair the same color as Kakashi's, moving it so it now covered both eyes, replacing his Genma-style headband with one that looked exactly alike, only without the leaf symbol on it, and putting in green contacts. Naruto had brown hair and brown eyes, as did Hinata, Neji kept his hair the same color, but let it swing freely instead of his usual style and he placed blue contacts in his eyes,and Tenten put her hair in pigtails and wore black contacts.

"Alright. this is how it's going to go. Naruto, you're married to Tenten, Neji's married to Hinata, and Naruto and Hinata are siblings. Now Hinode is Ten ten and Naruto's child, and Hinoiri is Neji and Hinata's child." Kakashi said, as she pulled his bag onto his shoulders.

"But, Kakashi-sensei! Why can't i be with Hinata? And Neji with Tenten?" Naruto asked. Neji was obviously angry, but he kept himself under control.

"Because you and Hinata are related and that would be disgusting," Kakashi said as he laughed at his own joke."I don't wat to hear anymore complaints, you have your orders." Kakashi finished.

"Well then, who are you supposed to be?" Tenten asked, frustrated.

"Well, i'm Naruto and Hinata's father, your father-in-law." Kakashi said as he motioned them to follow him to the gate.

"But that would mean you had kids at the age twelve!" Tenten called after him.

"You guys are only, what, fifteen and the way you go at it i'm surprised you're not pregnant," Kakashi chuckled to himself.

Everyone grumbled in response, but followed him anyway. Hinode and Hinoiri looked more confused than they had ever been.

--

Yes, i know. short and didn't have much plot into it. just kurenai setting up anko and genma, and disguises sorry but Please Review. thnx for reading AkatsukiFan246


	12. Continue?

Been so long. You might want to read back a bit. Sorry for the huge wait. If you think I should continue this story leave a comment or send a PM saying so, and I'll try.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS, OKAY?!?!!?!?!?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi led the group through the village's crowded streets after having passed through the gates with ease. The group followed wordlessly, all of them scanning the streets and people while not looking suspicious, except for Hinode and Hinoiri who were looking everywhere at the same time very obviously. That'd help the situation anyway; they'd seem more like regular children in a new place. Kakashi Steered them into a hotel and rented three rooms for the night, one for Neji, Hinata, and Hinoiri, one for Naruto Tenten and Hinode, and one for him. They checked the room for bugs quickly then locked it and headed out into the city. The criminal was likely to be here or to have been here so they'd search for the day. Kakashi stopped the group in the village square and explained his strategy.

"We'll be in groups of three. Neji, Hinata and Hinoiri will be group Alpha. Naruto, Tenten and Hinode will be group Beta, and I will make up the last." Kakashi finished, awaiting their replies.

"But shouldn't YOU take YOUR students?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Not in this situation, we split up as our disguises demand." Kakashi slung his small bag over his shoulder, having left his main one at the Hotel, and headed off.

"He's so damn hasty. We'd better head out too" Naruto said addressing the others.

"Right" they all replied and took off in separate directions through the crowd.

----------------Back in Konoha------------------------

Kurenai left Anko's house, satisfied. The two had finally agreed to go on a single date, a real one. She smiled at herself and made her way to the Hokage mansion. As she approached, she heard a crash. Tsunade was angry again. This would end badly. She stepped into Tsunade's office and waited for the enraged woman to address her.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, irritated.

"Well, I was wondering if Shizune was here. I wanted to congratulate her."

"She's not here. I think she's off with Asuma somewhere."

"Oh okay, I'll be going now."

"Kurenai, wait. I need to ask you a huge favor."

"And what's that?"

"Do you think you could go and catch up with Kakashi? I'm a little worried. I don't think I was very wise in letting the gennin go on that mission, the criminal they're after is very dangerous……….I know from experience. It took all I had to get him, and Shizune almost died."

"ICANATONCEHOKAGE-SAMA" Kurenai said as fast as she could.

"Ummmm….Ok, here's the most likely destination…" Tsunade replied tossing her a scroll.

Kurenai hastily took it and headed home to pack.

Alright, look, I know it's short, but its mainly just to see who want me to continue. Please tell me yes or no


	13. Geiru, Enemy No2

Hey guys. Not much longer, but it suits. Still debating on how far imma take this story. I'll just have to see what feedback I get. I'm sorry that it's so hard for me to do longer chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and make no profit in this writing

Kakashi first noticed her in a bar he was "searching" in. She was peculiar indeed. Her body type wasn't quite like the average for this area and she had a very nice tan, which was fairly normal in a country so close to the leaf, but the tan was almost too perfect, maybe even a little darker than most. He watched her carefully as she left and soon followed, using every stealth ability he possessed. She took the strangest roads, walking through back alleys before switching into a main street and winding her way through the biggest crowd around. It was as if she knew he was following her, but that was impossible. Kakashi was a master in stealth. She finally gave up, it seems because she stopped dead in one of the empty back alleys. Her sandy colored hair blew gently, then more violently as her chakra built and the wind blew more intensely. The chakra was almost visible as the wind swept down into the narrow alleys and swirled around her. She turned to face the spot Kakashi had hidden in and waited, patiently. He stood, obviously found out, and released his layer of jutsu that kept him hidden.

"Who are you?" He questioned. She didn't utter a word.

"If I may ask, are you perhaps a woman by the name of Geiru?" Kakashi asked, referring to the woman who was on the scroll of targets and listed as an S-Rank criminal. She remained quiet. Kakashi grew tired of this game and approached her slowly. Neji and the others were on their way now, surely they felt her chakra building. He took another step towards her and was absolutely dumbfounded when he was thrown back with great force into the brick wall behind him. It felt as if he was just hit by a stampede. He looked down and his chest was bleeding with numerous small cuts. He didn't know how she could do that, but she attacked him without as much as a single hand seal. He stood shakily and uncovered his sharingan. He could see it now, her chakra. It was scattered throughout the entire alleyway, riding the currents of the air, no wait, the chakra was guiding the air currents! He cursed lightly and performed seals at a very fast rate. She watched quietly, studying him. His hand coursed with electricity that formed a short sword in his hand (this is NOT lightning blade). He charged her blade in hand, but he smiled as his body disappeared when she attempted to cut him with the wind again. He reappeared behind her and attempted to shove the blade into her hip. She ducked quickly and swept her foot under Kakashi, but his eye caught it and he jumped over her leg, coming down on the ground and attempting to land his knee in her face. Again he was blasted back and this time his knee was cut up.

'How can she control the wind without using any seals?'

He stood again and quickly fell once more as he felt a terribly heavy weight over him. Somehow she had made the air…..heavy. He was essentially stuck to the ground now. The wind blew around him, collecting dust on his hands and feet. The dust was put under immense pressure and actually merged with the ground, binding him there. The binds were thin and would normally be broken easily, but she kept some of her attention on him, to keep him in place.

She turned and watched one corner. As if she had predicted it, Neji and Hinata came around that corner, heading for them. Hinoiri was a little behind them. The girl watched them approach as Neji and Hinata both got into their Juuken stances. She looked directly at Hinoiri and seemed to be puzzled. "Nekomata…..?" she mumbled.

'Nekomata? The demon? What is she talking about? It's on file that the Nekomata, two-tailed demon cat was captured by Akatsuki.' Kakashi was very disturbed by this. There was no way the demon would escape Akatsuki, unless one of them freed it themselves, but that would've been stupid.

Neji was first to come forward, attempting a strike at her chest. He was met by a force of wind, like Kakashi. Hinata caught on and tried for herself. The wind attack came, just as with Neji, but what it hit was a layer of chakra along her body. Hinata was unstopped by the wind and delivered her blow to the woman's right shoulder. The Byakugan confirmed the hit as chakra was no longer moving through her arm. The wind settled a little as well. Neji caught on quick, although his chakra control was not as good as Hinata's, it was enough to create a weaker chakra layer. Neji tried to strike this time, but the girl was ready. She jumped and the wind helped her to land her foot on Neji's shoulder and then force the wind under her foot, causing Neji's shoulder to make a loud popping sound as she was lifted to push off and alley wall and come down with wind swirling around her extended foot. Hinata pushed herself and Neji out of the way and the girl came crashing down, making a large amount of damage to the ground with her attack. Neji used his other arm to pop his injured one back into its socket, but the pain stayed. Neji recovered his layer and began to strike at the woman furiously. She dodged each one, not making any kind of offensive move. Hinata took the chance to wall walk in order to get behind them and she used Juuken and her own chakra to disrupt the woman's allowing Kakashi to go free. He didn't even stand before he disappeared and reappeared by Hinoiri. He crouched and whispered.

"Do you know anything about something named Nekomata?"

"No." He said, a scared look plastered on his face.

"Do you ever see anything…..strange?" Kakashi asked, fully aware of the rumored abilities of Nekomata (On some sites it's said that the two tailed demon could control the dead, and that's what I'm going on here).

"This is going to sound stupid, but…….I see dead people sometimes….only very rarely though." Hinoiri looked away, embarrassed. Kakashi tried not to jump to conclusions.

"Are there any strange marks on you?"

"I have a birthmark shaped like fire." Hinoiri lifted his shirt slightly and there near his hip was a birthmark like he had described.

The Sharingan could see that the mark had a genjutsu placed over it. It had to be a very strong genjutsu to have slipped by Kurenai. He used Kai release to dispel it and was mortified. There, where the mark had been, was an elaborate black seal.

"What is that?!" Hinoiri asked, panicking. Kakashi was too terrified to speak. He quickly regained his composure when he heard a thump and a groan. Neji was down. The woman had finally switched to offensive, causing wind to slice Neji's layer of chakra and across his spine, leaving him half paralyzed in pain on the ground. Hinata quickly took over where he had left off, but she wouldn't last too long either. Kakashi scrambled to tell Hinoiri to be calm as he performed seals he hadn't used in a very long time. His hand was glowing with his chakra now and he placed it over the seal on his son. The chakra poured from his body into the seal and he began to feel the extent of that. His body felt slower and his chakra was running low now. Everything he had went into this. The seal began to fade now and soon it was completely gone. He leaned on the wall huffing. Hinata screamed as she fell to her knees panting. She was caught in a genjutsu and Kakashi hadn't even noticed. This person was very very good in the art of illusions. He then had a revelation. He knew he had seen this woman before! She looked just like the criminal he found in Konoha, the one that called herself "Benehime." She was in league with their target, which made perfect sense. She was to distract Tsunade while the target escaped the prison.

'Where in the hell are the others?' Kakashi stood and faced the woman, named Geiru. "You will not touch him!" She smiled and approached. Kakashi got into position, but was pressed up against the wall with the same jutsu as before. She leaned down a bit and put her hand under Hinoiri's chin. She had reopened her chakra point, allowing the chakra back into her arm. Hinoiri's eyes were purple as opposed to their normal red. His hand had reached Karai and had slashed across her arm in a fraction of a second and she gasped loudly. Her arm had been completely severed, due to the electricity flowing through the sword. Although it wasn't at full power, it was strong. Hinoiri took a step closer and she took a step back. He hissed slightly and skeletons' arms shot from the ground holding her legs. A white, translucent figure was standing by Hinoiri down and it crouched with its hand on the ground. The arms pulled and the woman was dragged under the ground completely. They all were able to hear the sound of the ground closing and the blood seeped through the small crack creating a pool at the surface. The figure vanished, but not before Kakashi got a look at it. He saw the face of his deceased father, Sakumo Hatake. The pressure was released and he fell to the ground. Naruto and the other two finally arrived and helped Hinata perform basic medical treatment on the others and Naruto's clones carried them to the hospital. The entire time, Hinoiri refused to speak, even to his sister.

Hope you enjoyed it and yes, I do focus everything on the children really. Although Kakashi will play a huge role in their last major opponent. I may do a little something with the kids as chunnin or jounin, but we'll see where the story leaves off.


	14. Training the Demon

Wow, i update slow. Sorry I do, but it's hard when I don't get comments and feedback. I have no initiative.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, let's get that clear…..again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as everyone was ready, they were signed out of the hospital, and Kakashi used what was left of their money to pay the bills and bribe the doctor into being silent. After swinging by the hotel and grabbing their gear, they left the village. If their target had been here, he was gone now. Hinoiri was talking again, but he would say nothing about the events that had played out in the alley. Kakashi couldn't take his mind off them. He wasn't sure if Hinode was in the same situation or not. He sighed and watched Hinoiri, who was walking in front of him. The boy was looking at Karai, the sword he had used on Geiru. Hinode was walking next to her brother, glancing at him with a worried look. Kakashi retrieved his map from his bag to take his mind off them. It seemed the best plan of action was to head up to the next small town. It was infamous for its crime rate, and generally served as a safe house for many wanted people. Kakashi wasn't sure how they'd find their target, but he was sure he was there. The village would be another few miles up ahead. He stopped the group and explained their plan.

"Okay, we'll most likely be better off sleeping outside of the town, and searching tomorrow." It was only midday, but it was the best plan of action. Kakashi let them set up camp as he found a small pond and sat at its shore. He laid back and closed his eyes, dozing slightly.

After about half an hour, he heard soft sounds and was in an upright position immediately. In front of him were his two children Hinoiri looking down and Hinode looking at Hinoiri. "What is it?" Kakashi asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"We were talking and, judging by the last two enemies, we were hoping you'd teach us more about using our Raiton element." Hinode was the one to speak, seeing as Hinoiri seemed to find the ground extremely interesting.

"It can't hurt. First, I want to see your Chidori. Form it and hold it."

Both of them complied, and Kakashi waited a bit. They were now sweating from the effort of keeping Chidori charged. Kakashi decided it was time for the next step. "Hinode, I want you to channel chidori through your gloves and shoot it at me. Hinoiri, I want you to channel yours through Karai and attack me.

Both of them hesitated for a moment, but did as they were asked. Hinode's first attempt resulted in her chidori backfiring and firing up her arm. She stopped it in time to keep it from her head or chest, but it left small burns on her arm. Hinoiri laid both hands on Karai's blade and attempted to channel it, but nothing was happening. He didn't let chidori slip from his concentration and he kept trying. His chakra was running out and his will was weakening equally as much. In his mind, memories from his fight came to him. He remembered how he was too weak to stop Nekomata from taking him. He didn't want it to happen again and end up hurting Hinote or his mother. His chakra was just about used up and he felt another chakra surge behind it. Chidori turned purple and it shot through Karai, straight at Kakashi. He was caught off guard and tried to dodge, although the concentrated purple chidori injured his shoulder. Hinoiri fell to the ground panting, and Hinode stared at him terrified. Kakashi stood, shakily. "Good, Hinoiri, you're starting well. I want you to do it again, but try to keep the purple chakra under control. If you lose it, I will handle the situation, don't worry." He stopped and looked at Hinode. She seemed horrified by the sight, and stuttered to ask what she had just witnessed. Kakashi spoke before she could. "Look, you and Hinoiri are special, and your power is not to be feared, if you learn to control it. Now, Hinode, do you have a strange birthmark?"

"Y-yes, one just l-like Hinoiri's…" She stuttered. She lifted her shirt a little and sure enough, there was the mark. She looked up questioningly, to see Kakashi running through seals. He touched the mark and it faded to show an elaborate black seal. She gasped in horror.

"Don't worry, Hinode, as long as I'm here, you don't have to worry." Kakashi heard the sound of chidori behind him and made sure he kept a constant feel of Hinoiri's chakra, to make sure he remained in control. He flashed through another set of seals and placed his hand on top of the seal. His chakra was channeled into it, until he had used quite a large amount. He removed his hand and stood up. "Now perform chidori and hold it until you're out of chakra, then try and channel it through your gloves."

She nodded, and looked at her hands. A few moments later she ran through her seals and charged chidori in her hand. She held it as she was told until she felt she was running dry, then she felt the surge of a strange chakra pump through her arm. Her chidori turned purple and it fired straight from her hand, which was now a closed fist, at a particularly large tree. The impact destroyed the entire part of the trunk and sent the rest of the tree crashing down. She panted and stared in disbelief at the destruction.

Kakashi was surprised at the intensity of the attack, he and Hinoiri's demonic chidori was even stronger than Sasuke's reverse chidori. Hinoiri shot his third demonic chidori and fell to the ground. His body surged with Nekomata's chakra and it seeped from him, enveloping his body. The chakra formed a single tail and he stood shakily. Kakashi cursed and flew through seals. Hinoiri's consciousness was lost by this time and he jumped for Kakashi, but he was shot back. Hinode stood huffing, her hand becoming burned by the use of her demonic chidori. Kakashi finished his seals and with an instant movement jutsu, appeared by Hinoiri and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. The purple chakra was sucked into his hand until it was no longer enveloping Hinoiri. Kakashi fell back wards, clutching the arm that had absorbed the chakra. Countless little holes opened from his arm and expelled the purple chakra into the air. He was bleeding, but not too bad considering the holes were exceptionally small. Hinode fell on the ground herself, afraid to use her demonic chidori again. Hinoiri was unconscious, but breathing. Kakashi decided he'd be okay after some rest to replenish chakra. He looked at Hinode and winced at her horrified expression. "Get some rest, Hinode, I can't have that happening again, I won't have the chakra to stop it." She was awake for a few minutes before exhaustion got to her and she fell out of consciousness. Kakashi refused to let himself sleep, and watched over the two sleeping children. They each held some of the power of Nekomata, it seemed. He was determined to teach them to control the demon's power, so they wouldn't be overtaken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai had been following the dead trail of the ninja team for some time now. She traced them to their first battlefield, and son after found the second. She paid the doctor at the hospital for information on Kakashi and the rest of the group. She was calm until he mentioned Kakashi's injuries, which she became saddened at, and when Hinoiri's very slight injuries came up, she became furious. How could Kakashi let her, no THEIR little boy get hurt? She raced off in the supposed direction of the group, letting her think through her anger. Kakashi had been injured pretty badly, which was reason enough to know he did all he could to protect Hinoiri. Plus, the doctor mentioned that Hinoiri wouldn't let go of an odd katana he had, which Kurenai assumed wasn't Hinoiri's normal short katana. She guessed she'd make it to the small criminal village by mid morning tomorrow, and she hoped they'd be there. She had some things to say to both Kakashi and her kids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was nodding off slightly by the time Neji had gotten worried and came to find them. It was very late now, so Kakashi and Neji together brought the kids back to the camp and laid them in their sleeping bags.

After Kakashi went to bed, Hinode and Hinoiri began to sweat in their sleep, their minds being tormented. In both their minds, they stood in a small, yet endless seeming area surrounded by flames, both normal and purple. In the center of this area was a throne made of skulls and bones, and in that throne sat a beautiful woman with long purple hair and feline, yellow eyes. The only odd thing about her was that, well, one side of her was pitch black, like a silhouette. Both spoke the same words, and received the same answer. "Who are you? And where is this?" their voices seemed feeble and weak in the dim, flashing light of the ominous surroundings. The woman spoke, her voice both soft and gentle, like a purr, but also strong and demanding, like a powerful dictator.

"I am Nekomata, Goddess of Death. I am the true ruler of this body. And this place is where I've been lock up for so many years now."

"What? This is MY body. And how do you explain this place being INSIDE me?" Their voices were steadier, determined.

"You are nothing compared to me. This place is not actually IN you, it's a section of your mind in which my consciousness is stored. Trough the breaking of the outer seal, I have become able to bring my consciousness into your thoughts and in a sense speak with you. I can also control my own power now, and take your body whenever I wish."

"If that's so, then why don't you? If we're really so insignificant, then what are you waiting for?"

"I am somewhat troubled by that man, the silver haired one. I have taken his image and all of his actions as of late from your memories. You love him dearly. Why is that so?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's my sensei that's all."

Nekomata stood and shouted, her voice seeming to drop lower and becoming more commanding. "Don't you dare lie to me you fucking brat!!! I know everything about you, you can't hide anything from me!!"

Their voices became a bit quieter and a little shakier, and even their hands shook slightly with fear, but they stood their ground. "This is my mind and my body. I can do however I please, and you don't have a say in anything. You're just a freeloading bitch!!"

Nekomata stopped one second before she marched straight forward and with a swift motion, they were each sent flying as the back of her hand hit them. Her nails gashed along their cheeks, leaving cuts. As they hit the ground, their surroundings faded and they snapped straight up in the faint light. They looked at each other and gasped. Both their cheeks had cuts along them, just as in their dreams. They tried not to make sense of it and snuck out to clean and cover their wounds. By the time they arrived, everyone was up and eating. They sat quietly and joined in. Kakashi was the first to ask, although all were puzzled, about their faces. "It's nothing" They insisted, but Kakashi would have none of it and checked for himself.

"What the hell happened? How did these get here?" He asked, as frantic as any father would be.

"We'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Hinode said, although it was clear this wouldn't stop him.

"It wasn't an enemy or anything; we just hurt ourselves during midnight training. Hinode didn't want to tell you because she was embarrassed." Hinoiri said, trying to stop the interrogation.

Kakashi stopped asking, although he knew they were lying. He decided they'd tell him in time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, yeah, it's short. Get over it. I don't have too much interest in writing because it feels like no one is reading. I do write the very little I write for those few people who actually are reading. R&R, please, it may give me some initiative.


End file.
